Red Rose
by Roselina Scarlet
Summary: Rose runs through, law breaker, fighter and... gifted? Sonic and his friends meets an strange lady and even Eggman too Finding Fire, Water, Wind and Earth emeralds just the benign!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story **

**not the same as other but smiler **

* * *

Once an open time, there were a little girl name Rose. Her life was hard when her family were kill. But she learns fast to live and the world was very hash on her, as she grows up. Rose was along with her coat and dream to see life of her family, but that wasn't going to happen. Her life well beaning along, but she wasn't alone. I will tell you what happen. This how it starts, oh one more thing too I am like, and I have darkness purple fur and am a hedgehog but shadow from, as well in cartoon. Anyway like I was saying. It starts when Rose was running way for the police. "Hey, STOP" said one of the police man. She went down the sewers. "Where is she?" the police said. Rose liked up to them and had a smile, which she got away with it. Then she was running down the sewer.

Meanwhile, "I are we there yet?" said Amy. "No" said Tails "We still need the emerald of wind" said Tails. "This will be easy, no one would want it, is that right, Tails?" said Sonic. "Yea" said Tails. Soon their hear something. BOOM! "What was that" said Amy. "Ha ha ha…" "EGGMAN!" said Sonic. "You are too late Sonic, Ha ha" said Egg man. Egg man leaves with a big BOOM! "This isn't the last of me" said Sonic. Sorry about that, there were Amy and Sonic, Tails and Egghead, I mean Egg man. Who are there, you may ask, but I want say yet, soon you will know.

Anyway, Rose went to an old shop that was abandon for long and long goes. She went to it and saw a snake but she wasn't scary of it. Then she saw a spider that the wed was wet and very little black one was next to it. After, she feels so cold that like an ice cream pole, Soon she walk thought, she find a warn stop to sleep in, fall sleep.

As meanwhile, there walking thought a desks fog. That there couldn't see at all. Soon Amy said "We need shelter, there is one, all there" she pointed at the abandon shop. Sonic say "Good idea, com on" then started to run over there. "WAIT, Sonic" said Tails. "Okay" said Amy. In Amy head, Oh Sonic, you are so, Dreamy. In the old banded shop. "Ah a SPIDER" said Amy. Sonic says "Oh, Amy it little spider, wanton's hart you" "I Know" said Amy, with an annoy tune "Come on it over there, we can sleep here" said Tails. Soon there go to it, their got to sleep.

In the Moring, Rose got up and sees a man that has red jacket and black pants as a musket, in brown and a bald head. After sees them she saw an emerald on the ground. Rose says "What is this?" and grad it and runs off to hide again. As she did, one of the police saw her and start going after her. Soon they were chasing after her and their stopped, in a street that doesn't go thought. After she got away, she was in the sewer.

In the battle, "You what not win Sonic, no use, ha ha ha" Said Egg man. Sonic says "Ha, this will be too easy to beat" says Sonic. "Hey Sonic the wing emerald isn't he any more" said Tail. Amy said "where it's then?" "I don't know" say Tails. They look at Egg man and had a look like range. Egg man said "Wasn't me, I don't know, where is it?" "Hmm" say Tails. Sonic said "What up's" In his head Tails "someone were here"

Where were Rose? In the little café shop, having a nice warn hot chocolate. The lady asks her if she have money to pay. Rose say "Yes" Then she gave the money, soon she leaves the shop to find herself in trouble. But before their notice her, she made a run for it. As she did, she saw the some guy again, in the sky. He looks like, here were looking for something or someone. Rose had something do about it, in her mind.

In the sky, "EGG MAN!" "Oh, Sonic" There were looking for the wind emerald. As soon their saw a girl in a coat, that is black with purple. "Hey, where did you get that emerald" say Amy. Rose look at them, then think what she has in her hand. There had a look what she has, then as she find out and then she run off. After Sonic run to get that emerald back. In Rose mind, He's fast as. I wish I can go that fast, looking at Sonic. She goes under him without blink an eye, with desks wind in the air.

**Do you like the start?**

**well their is more to it**

**please follow or review **

**bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second one!**

**to the story**

* * *

With Rose, in her mind, I lost him Ha, with the cheeky smile on her face. I need a place to sleep in. BOOOM! "GIVE ME THAT EMERALD!" said Egg man. In Rose mind, why do they want this emerald, looking at the emerald? Soon the blue hedgehog comes in speed. After a pink hedgehog with a big hammer and as well yellow fox's with two tails. There were after the something to. She was trapped in middle of them. Egg man says "Ha, you can't escape" She looks around to find a way out. Then the emerald started to growl. After it made a tornado and made a path thought, with any don't, she was gone.

In the mind, it made a tornado and it feels like windy, but how, what is it? "As well it so much power, you know that" say some one. Rose said "W-who is there?" "I am shadow" She looks at him, but sees black that looks like the one blue hedgehog from earlier. She asks him, as he comes closer to her. Before, she even could ask him. He was right front of her and his get the emerald, told her it a wind emerald, that has a great power and there's is three more emerald like them. Shadow leaves with the emerald, says "Thanks for the emerald" She didn't know that he has it, then she start running after him.

In Egg man base, "I was so close to that emerald!" The red Robert says "Yes, sir, she got away" "Year, sir," said Yellow Robert. Then he started to laugh. "I say year than yea" Soon Egg man hit, the yellow Robert. To make him stop, his annoy sound. "I need a plan to get all four emeralds" says Egg man. As here saw Shadow and the girl with the coat, he got idea. After Yellow Robert was making around and mess up his computer, then went BOOM! Egg man says "YOU" Then he went after the yellow Robot.

In Sonic base's there were Amy and Tails. Tails was looking up, for the next emerald witch is earth. Sonic were running off form Amy. Soon Tail finds the next place. Sonic look over and says. "Looks like, we are going in the middle of the desert" with his cheeky smile. Amy looks at Sonic and has her annoy face. Tails says "We can use my new machine" Then Sonic gave him a thumb up. They got their stuff and hand off to the desert, in the morning with their stuff.

In the Desks Desert, Shadow still running form Rose on the motorbike. With her long coat waving in the wind, there were getting close to the emerald. The wind emerald was glowing, and it was showing the away, but their don't notes it. For a while, the ground starts to rumble under them. There were getting in trouble, so shadow hop on the motorbike and get to safe ground, but he didn't notes that she garb the emerald and the earth emerald, on the ground. After they got safe place, she gave him a small kiss on the check then ride off, without saying bye, as Shadow had a cheeky smile.

As well desks desert, Sonic was running when Tails and Amy was using machine. Soon the ground started to grumble and to break into half, without warning. After the machine, turn to an airplane, as well Sonic hops on the plane. There were in the sky, looking for earth emerald. For a while, soon their sees Shadow on the ground. Then he jump up on the plane when it was close to the ground. There looks at Shadow as their want something. Sonic said "Do you have it?" looking at Shadow. He replay "I got it form the girl" as he did he, reach for it, soon he just relies that she crabbed it form he. There looks at him with a shocked their heads. We need get the third emerald then starts to head off.

Egg man base two, the yellow Robert has made it BOOM! The other one so Egg man made a new base. Egg man saw and had a smirk on his face. The two Roberts had the same idea as well Egg man, he told them. He keep watching them unit their get all the emeralds. Then he did his evil laugh.

**Second one done!**

**cool more is coming**

**please follow or review **

**bye pips**


	3. Chapter 3

**You like the story?**

* * *

In the Poise Lake, it was midnight and it was fogging with the fog around the lake. Rose saw a little cottage in the middle of the lake there was a land. She thinks how their live there with all water and snakes and others. As she say that, she hear a _boom!_ but wasn't close as the snakes were close to her, with all their look hunger, with their eyes. Rose step in the lake, but was over it. Then she started to run on it, as she did, the paths started to faith away under her. She saw someone looking thought the window and she try out, to go reach the ground. But she falls in the lake with all the cold and the fish sawn around her to tell her where to go. She follows them, but she didn't know where to going.

Wave Ocean, Sonic is running around, he was annoy that next one as under the water as he hated it. Amy was having fun in the water, when Tails were looking up, where to go next. As Sonic goes off, Shadow was looking out for the girl, with the coat over her head. Soon Tails got the next place to go. Here said, "Poise Lake" Their set of, but it was dark, when their got to the lake, it was in the morning. There didn't know where to go, because it was shut down. They were going thought, but someone stop them before they even leave. Their start to ask, questions to the police.

In Egg man base two, Egg man says "Ah, I see that the girl went missing, looks like I have to find her again" Then had stuff on the computer and see when she left off. After hear a BOOM! Form in his base. In his head, I hate that yellow robot, when he makes that boom! He went to the place where it comes from. He wasn't happy, he say why did, how did you do that? looking at machine. After when he was chasing after the robot, he fixes up the machine.

Rose was under Poise Lake with these fishes was showing her where to go. Then she saw an abandon ship that had holes, as the fish wanted her to go thought, she hears someone talking to her. After when she listen, an arm crabbed her and drag her in. Soon she had her breath she was at her first task.

Meanwhile at Egg man base two, he was back in his sit, eating his meal. The Robots was looking for reach, about the girl, didn't have anything luck. After he was finish with his big meal. He starts to look up, where was Sonic and others. With his computer he was watching them when their got thought or not. Egg man had a smirk on his face, as started to laugh, his evil I mean.

At Poise Lake, "Man, a girl went missing" said Sonic Tails says "Yea, it happens last night too" "Hmm" said Shadow. Amy was thinking how to go thought, as well Shadow go thought the trees when the police wasn't looking. Their got to the lake, there saw rip clothing on the ground. There took it and look around, she wasn't there. It was getting dark, the police left. The fog comes around out of no way. Soon hear a boom, as well were snakes were coming towed them. Amy screams and others were walking backwards. Their step on it, the water, a fish was come towards them. There fell to the water, but Sonic was on ground. He had hit them so their will leave. He stays on ground as well Shadow and their go thought the water to find something.

Rose was under the Poise Lake, in the ship beaning tested. First task you have to cross without hitting anything. As soon the voice said that, wood was coming down. She started to jump, as well the wood got bigger in size. She made it cross in time, before the last wood block the other side. She walks thought and sees mirrors of her. The voice say to find a way out, before the time goes out. The floor started, before she even began. She run thought and try find way out, as she did, the floor fainting away. She was to the end, but she needs to break the right one to get out. Rose picks up a mental pipe and smashed the middle, which was making a funny face at her. She went thought the door.

**done three**

**like always **

**follow or review **

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**to the story, hehe**

* * *

Egg man Base three, Egg man said "As we wait, the emeralds is beaning find" Then did he's evil laugh with the robot are for a while, searching the girl when she was missing. After their base boom! The second time their move to a different place. Lot of the robots was boomed, and then all the mental was reuse to make a machine. He was watched Shadow and Sonic fighting who's right. He was waiting to see the third to come out and as well the fourth to be there.

With Shadow and Sonic, there were thinking where could there be? Soon their see Amy come toward them with Tails right hide her. Tails says "Theirs, an old boat in the lake" "So, what?" said shadow. "There shouldn't be one here, it too small of a lake" said Tails. Sonic says "Then find out how that boat got here" Then their looking around, to find out how the boat could be here? After Amy fell in the water, but it wasn't shallow as it used to be. Their walk to her and see the water was rising, even high than before. Then Shadow leaves, to other side of the lake. Soon the water was to their knees when Amy still was in the water, than she got out of the water.

Rose under Poise Lake in a ship, Third task you have fined the right door to go though, but you have one choice, be careful what you choses it might be your last. In her mind, great, now this, just before I was running away from the police, from other people at the sometime go through the challenge to this. Now this door feel warn, this door feel cold, this door it like fresh air. Something I would like now, but I can't have now. Now this door has cracks on the door. Hmm now I think ether cold door or cracks door, hmm I go thought the cold door. She opens the door and fined all ice, the voice wanted her to choose an emerald, is the right one. She looks around; she fined shines and growls, big to small and funny shapes. It was hard, then she comes cross an odd one, which was alone, it didn't do thing. She crabs it, put over her head and says "I will like this one" the voice, let her know that not many can get far. She bops down, but you are right.

Egg man base three, "I told you to find the fire emerald, but no... You were looking up soft stuff" said Egg man. Soon the computer started to peeping, as well show the next emerald. It at that island, that is under lava. It used to be call tic tiki, now down in flames. Egg man says "Oh no for them, it the right place to build my Egg pier. We should get that emerald, but your plan? There was setting up their stuff, to the machine. As Sonic and others, were getting emeralds, Egg man was watching them, for a long time. With Sonic in Poise Lake, their seen the water, but there don't know what to do about it, so their notes the ground was salt and getting wether. Their come cross to the end of the lake, but the water was still raised high.

Their went back to Tails base, as well some poles to take with them, for getting the water emerald and Shadow who still other side of lake. There were searching up how come the ground was unused. As they did they saw water coming at the door, Amy was behind the door there though so, their though she was daring. There look behind the door and see she left the water running, but she wasn't there. She was next door and their turn off the top.

With Rose in Poise Lake, as she was swimming up, in her mind, I was right now? Now where did I go? That I thought as my arm is fully bloody. Soon she was on the serfs, she saw a black with red fur and hedgehog that had white chest hair. "So did you find it?" says Shadow. She said "yes" but who are you? In her quite voice. "I am Shadow" in his anger voice. As well on the subject what is your name? "I-I am Rose" her shy voice. She was looking down, like she was shock at. "Why are you like that?" says Shadow, confers voice. "I am so cold" Rose had a piece of metal in her arm that she was covering it up with her hand. Shadow got the piece out. "I take you to my place" said Shadow.

**Sweet Shadow **

**Anyways**

**follow or review**

**bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like it so far?**

* * *

With Egg man, he went to the island and started to make his Egg pier. After the lava had stopped, there went to look around this island, to find great spots to place things. The Robots was still looking up where the girl is. There also were looking up Sonic as well. The island were in ash no plant no animals. "Just right, for my Egg pier" said Egg man. Looking at his new island, as he did, the Robots find the girl. There told him then had a smirk. He though he will get the other emeralds from her. Soon the robots started to build the Egg Pier, moving the machine to his new base and this time, the base don't blow up as like others were.

Sonic and Tails and Amy were going thought the city to find out more about the girl. As their walking thought, there was water coming every place. People started to packet up and moving high ground. Soon a lady saw talking about the water that will cover the island soon. There were asking her about it, as well told them how to stop well mite work. Soon their go to the police to ask about the girl only that finds out that she stole things. Soon the build had fall over and block them out. As well water was coming in. there were going to die in station if no body going to help.

At Shadow place, in Rose dream, people were dying in the water; someone was trap in the station. Their need our help, all us need off the island. The island is crabbing under us. Shadow notices, that he saw her beaning scary in her sleep. He got her up and asking what wrong, she told him to go to the station, to help them get out, as she goes to Tic Tiki Island to get that last one, but he know that the island was cover in lava. So there spit up to help and get that emerald from the Tic Tiki Island. Knowing the islands will go under or destroy by the lava, Shadow was concurred about Rose going to the Island.

In the station, Sonic was trying to clear a path, soon their hear something falling down, over them, as well water rising even high. Then their see light coming in over heads, then there saw Shadow. "I see you are stuck" said Shadow. Amy says "Just help us" in her tune. Shadow had smirk on face, as well help them out. "How did know where we were" say Amy. "Rose, tell where to go" said Shadow. "Who is she and where is she?" say Sonic. "Oh, Yea, you don't know her name" say Shadow. "Who?" say Tails. "The one has a coat over her head" said Shadow. "Where is she then?" said one of the police. "At Tic Tiki Island" say Shadow. "In the lava that has that last emerald?" say Tails. "Yep, that the one" say Shadow. There notice the emeralds were there, so their went there.

At Egg man Pier, The robot had finish building the Egg Pier. Rose was behind the wirer feints. The light was shining all over the ground. She goes under the feint, then go thought to the mean Pier build. Egg man was looking at the fire emerald that he stole form the lava. "What an emerald that is more powerful than others, I am the luckiest man in the world!" say Egg man with his evil laugh. On the screech, that nobody notice her. She was running thought the build, shutting the cameras down. After the alarm went off, Egg man saw her, then get all the robots to catch her, but she was hitting them down. Egg man wasn't happy about it, so he went to the machine. To Rose, she was still running thought, as well hitting everything stand in her away. Soon she hear bang coming thought, she stop as well hide.

At the Island on the seaside, Sonic was looking around to get in, as Shadow goes off. Amy and Tails was setting thing up to help with the mission. Then their spilt up, with headphone to hear Tails when their need help. Sonic went to the lights, as Amy goes under the feint, thought the build. Soon Sonic hitting the builds down to make Egg man come out, so Amy can get the emerald. Shadow was in the Egg Pier as well Amy, to find the emerald. After hearing a Bang, went toward it.

**so please **

**review or follow**

**ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I being getting messages **

**nice, anyways **

**to the story...**

* * *

At Egg man machine, Egg man has planning for long time to use it, now he can use. So he put the fire emerald in, then the machine had fire. To the machine it needs others to power it up, so he can rule the world. Then his laughed, but as he notices that the girl as them. Soon the Egg Pier went fly mode, with Amy, Rose and Shadow as Sonic mashed the robot, then just on it. After the Egg Pier was high, he pull the trigger, keep shooting at Sonic, but he keep miss him. As he was missing the fire, Amy was running thought, to get that emerald. The robots were shooting Amy, but she misses them, when she was top of the Pier. Egg man trap her in his machine under him, soon Sonic comes thought the window, as well Tails comes in by flying. Their starting to fight with fire, as Sonic has speed, soon the Egg Pier were crash down with the machine and the emerald. In the Egg Pier, Rose was corner when she hears other boom! Soon she was trying to scraper, when she saw Shadow fighting Egg man robots. She saw that he had great power without his rings round his hands. Soon he put them back on, there were glowing when he put them on. Then he runs to the next room, as she did so. She saw the ground, that it going to crash down. Shadow pulls on Rose to jump down, the Egg Pier were no more. After the BOOM! Egg man comes out, in the smoke. He put flames round them, so their cant scraper. As Shadow and Rose was out, there were behind the machine. Shadow attars the machine, but don't done anything. Rose mind, I thigh it was made of fire, yet it made by mantel, that his is using fire, so I could use the emeralds to help me to fright. Soon the Egghead leaves with flames up, in the smoke without traces. Rose had looked at the emeralds, then she leaves, but Shadow follows her in the forest as the flames were gone. The Tic Tiki Island, Sonic and his friends were in trouble form the island lava. As soon their left, the volcano raped, spiting the lava rocks ever away. "Ah, Sonic" say Amy. Tails says "We need to get out here!" Soon the lava was coming down replan, as well kill ever thing stands fount of it. There started to get of the island. It right there, tails says to them as their got to the machine, notices that their still people on the island. But it was too late for help them now as their get on the plane. After Sonic hops on, the island was cover under lava.

They got to the city, where it was cover by water. The people were on the roofs of the builds, as well the police are getting them on a plane. They think why is this happen to, as soon their landed and told that there to get of the island before it stink in the ocean. Unknowns place, with Egg man in the cave "I am brillante, with my machines" says Egg man, with the laugh. Soon the robots came in a rush, Egg man was conure. Their told him that the city was under the water. Egg wanted the city be back to normal again he bonded to kill who did this to the people that he wanted to rule. So he did some read search about Poise Lake, as well Tic Tiki Island. He stands all night to find out what's going on. Then the computer went on Shadow and Rose as their before the lava struck down. So he watches them go thought to survive as well still read search.

Before the lava hit, "Rose, I meaning to ask you" said Shadow. Rose says "Yea, what is it?" "How did you have the mental into you?" said Shadow. "Hmm… I was swimming up when a gun shock me in the back" said Rose. Shadow was feeling sorry when the lava was coming down; Rose was looking at the emeralds. In her mind, it was glowing, but why? As well now to, I had been having strain dreams, after I got the wind emerald. Shadow was pulling Rose to the surfs as the plane went up; the lava was getting closer to them. Rose pulls Shadow into the water, a tornado started in the water. Soon the tornado take them to a strain island that no one been there before.

**So.. its no way to be find...**

**please review or follow**

**bye yous **


	7. Chapter 7

**So.. to the story?**

* * *

In the sky, Sonic was on the wing of the plane, been in the sky for so long. A storm hits, soon the plane was hit. The plane was crashing down, on an island that was coved by black fog. It was hard to tell, the plane crash in the water as their go though the fog to the island. After hitting down to the sand, their got up and ask them self, where were their? Amy says "Where are we?" Tails reply "It not on this map" Sonic says "Well it is real" "But how is this not here, of this map?" says Tails. Soon there was robots coming out, there were trap from robots and the sea. Hear a voice coming thought the cave, their wanted to find out who's behind this, but their think that there know.

Unknowns place, Egg man was sending out robot to attack Sonic and Amy and Tails. The yellow robot was giggle as the red robot was search up funny stuff behind Egg man back. Soon the computer went on alarm as well putting Rose and Shadow on, but he was watching Sonic coming thought into the cave. Soon the cave was over lapping over the front, as their come in. then the yellow robot was watching them coming thought as Egg man was keeping an eye on them. Next the red robot pushes yellow robot out of the way and sees a plane with all the town people in side.

On Unknown Island in the forest, Shadow was looking around as Rose was going thought the cave. Soon Shadow comes to her as their go thought and sees Sonic; Tails, Amy front of them, but don't see them. Went around them, but find them self in a room that was dark as well the door his gone. Next when there were there, it started smoking in a colour of purple "Ah, it's hard to breathe" said Rose, Shadow says "Here" and give her a banner. Rose as confuse as Shadow put around his face, so did Rose after. For a while, the smoke finale started to lift up, as Egg man was coming in, so their leave before he saw them. As he come in, he was talking to the robots, so their hide and listen to him what he was saying. Egg man said "Ha, when I find her, I be hard to beat" when he saying that, he was honing the fire emerald above his hand. Then the lap was on alarm and showing on the computer. In the Lap, crash thought the wall; there was Sonic and others coming thought. As their come in the robots started to attack, he was going to his machine. As well taking off with the fire emerald, Egg man say "Ha, ha, ha" soon he said that, Sonic had gone on it and smashed the machine, the thing went down and the fire emerald was mission. Egg man was hurt, as well going off as the robots attack them. Next he was in the forest with yellow and red robots as yellow were giggle, out the picture that was in his mantel hand. Egg man take it way and see what was it, soon he saw the picture, he hit the yellow robot. The red robot asks him, where the emerald was, and then him telling him it was his mission. The lap as it was crashing down, as Sonic were attacking the robots as others were going out the cave. Shadow was pulling Rose as she was trying to find the emerald, then she got it when their block out. Soon Sonic come and made a hole in the rock by running thought, Shadow went in and running out as she was running but the cave had fall down and tarp her in side. Sonic was talking to his friends when he saw Shadow ding thought the rocks. Tails ask what was going on, Amy was looking around. Shadow was concurred about Rose, beaning in the cave, if she got hurt. Next thing happen was the cave fall in as well crashing everything inside, ding thought, but didn't find anything, in the cave. After there are telling Shadow to come with them, but he mane over and put a rose on the rock to remember Rose. Who was sweet but shy to Shadow, and then he leaves with Sonic and others.

**Like the story, well if you read this far you must like it... hehe**

**anyways please review or follow**

**bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**to the story with other chapter**

* * *

In the forest, Rose mind Man that was close to hit that rock, lucky I got this. When she thinking about it, she was holding the emerald and looking at it. In her mind again, I am not so happy to get this. As well, it shows me something that I never seen before or some like that and going thought the hole that the emerald shows me to go. She stops and sees Egg man with his robots, she hides and sees what going on. Egg man said "I need that emerald, back" in anger soon he was on the computer. He saw Sonic, others going on the plane, she thinking why he is watching them for? Then he gone to the part of when Rose in the lap, he was looking at Shadow and seeing what was next to him. The robots was playing with cards, next the yellow robot said "bingo!" the red robot told him, that we wasn't playing bingo. Rose couldn't hear them, so she walks bit closer, but the stick snapped. The red robot hears something and looked around as Rose bump down. In the forest, Egg man started to think it were that girl, with a coat over her head. The yellow robot was walking around the bush, at of no way a blush you, the yellow robot said "baldness you" Rose says "Thanks" with her quite voice. Egg man says "Ah… I see we got a spy" looking in the bush, where Rose was. The robots grabbed her and take her to the computer, shows Sonic and others on the plane before their hit the island. Rose was looking down, and then he told her that he could control the weather with the emeralds and takes her in a machine and take off, to somewhere.

In the sky, as it was midnight, Shadow and Sonic was on the wing, Amy and Tails was inside. In Shadow mind, Rose…she was young, uh… dam, I could help her, but I…Fail. Sonic was thinking, what was going on with Shadow? Amy was thinking about Sonic as Tails was flying, as lighting stacked the wing on the side of Shadow. The wing was cracking, Shadow try to run but the wing beat him and fall down to the water. Next the plane was crashing down to the ocean, as Sonic was trying to stay over the water. As well trying to go on an island, but it wasn't anything, crashed on the same island but behind the volcano. After Shadow washed up by the sure, but he was cover with seaweeds. Sonic find him and takes him to others, sonic mind, he's sure in cuts and seaweeds. But what was on his mind? He got to them, Tails saw them first and takes him and rap him, as Amy goes to him and says "MY HERO" with her sweet voice. Sonic was trying to get her off, and then Shadow wakes up. Tails walk over and ask what happen to him, as well Sonic, Amy was lining on Sonic. On an island that were behind the volcano thought the forest. Shadow was telling what happen to him before he washed up, in his flash back. He was in the ocean, it was cold, and their were fish coming out of nowhere. Then a big fish was coming at me, all I saw was sharp teeth and a tail with his eyes look like it wanted blood. Before I knew, I was fighting it, as well been biting by it, as I was killing it by my bare hands. Soon I saw light coming thought, a spear hit the big fish and a guy say that a young follow, should be fighting a shark like that. Next I hope on the boat, after for a while going thought the ocean, a big shark hit us and killing him as I was floating in the water. The ocean had seaweeds long us, as well something hit me by the back and I was knocked out.

In a ship, that was in the sky. Rose was tie up, as Egg man was looking at the emeralds and started to gaoler at her. He had all four emeralds; he puts them in place to the machine. It started to rumble before it was back to normal again. Soon Rose was cutting thought the rope, as Egg man was watching Sonic and his friends on an island. Egg man had a smirk on his face, and push the red button then he started his evil laugh. After he push the button, the island was rumbling and the volcano had started. Rose was screaming, but the banner was covering her mouth and none could hear her. Egg man was geld, to his plan and his robot but really… Rose was waiting for the right time, to move.

**So like so far?**

**review and follow**

**chao**


	9. Chapter 9

**to the story,**

** as more comes**

* * *

The dark sky from the ship, Egg man kept brushing the button and things happens in different places. Soon Rose was out of the ropes but faking to be in them, as Egg man went off with his robots and left the emeralds behind. Rose got out and take the emeralds but the weather was still there. So she starts to push buttons as she did, the alarm went off. With red lights going around as Egg man was running to the base where she was. When he was there, she was gone and everything was back to normal. He screamed, as Rose was no way to be finding…on the island atilt. Egg man was mad, as a hatter, you could say.

In middle of the forest, Rose hit a tree, when she got to the waterfall and fall in, with all the emeralds beside her. She got out of the water with the emeralds and shaking the water off. When she puts the emerald away, she got hit on her head.

Before the island had rumbling, Shadow had finish his flash back or finish talking. Tails was fixes the plane as Amy watched Sonic help him. Shadow was looking around, as well taking off the bandies. Soon the ground was shacking as the volcano raped and spitting out rocks that has lava on them. Amy was the one who notices, and get Shadow on the plane and went off. In the sky, it was fogging for the volcano smoke. It was hard, but they got thought as there was out the smoke, a lava rock hit them without knowing it come out. The rock hits Shadow side, and knocking him down. Sonic was still on the wing as it again, but he jumped just in time. As in the plane was crashing down to the island. The island had lava on it and high waves coming thought, but they was going to the lava, then was their water and lava their too. It was keep changes very one minute, like it was troll by someone. Their wanted to land nicely, but it was the wave, got top of the build. A strait island.

Shadow woke up and sees people then see the forest. The people were worry about him and other one wanted food and other one says "I…guess we could kill or have him around. People say yes to killing him, but the little girl come out and stand fount of him. Shadow stand ups and say "Ha…I see I am not welcome here…and also you can try to kill me" had a smirk on his face walk away. He was walking around, in the forest as he comes cross a waterfall; he had been water, for a drink. Then voices come out of no way, he told him to pay a price and get here to and ever come back. Shadow brings out a gun, the voice says "Well…it nice, but useless, another one?" Shadow "Wasn't for that" and he shocks it. The voice was live still, as he says "I said it was useless…HA" Shadow didn't know what to do, but before he thinks what to do. Some came to help him, but he didn't know who it was?

In the forest, Rose woke up and seen the people around her. The people wanted to have food so their wanted to kill her. One of the people said "I want food… so we well kill her matter what" the some little girl come out and said "No! She stays" Rose stands up and told her "I am okay… but what is your name" she went to the lender and asks if she stays. Rose was waiting for answer, their yes you can stay, but be with us all time and get our food. Rose says "Sure…I have go somewhere" the leader what some to with her. The little girl says "I will go with her" the leader shock his head as he say yes. Soon Rose and the little girl were walking thought the forest, as Rose asked her name was. The girl said "My name is Zoe" with her shy voice and sad in her eye. Rose ask her why she was crying, Zoe says "It…my family…I miss them so mush" "what happen to them?" Rose asked. As she ask, an arrow hit a tree and it had a note on it, as Rose take the paper off, the arrow went up in flames.

**Its good right?**

**review like always**

**and follow**

**chao**


	10. Chapter 10

**So on to the story**

* * *

In Egg man base four, the yellow robot was looking at the city on the screech. He was chocked, with all the water as red robot was with Egg man. Egg man was thinking about the girl who has the emeralds. As well the city, the robots ask him "How are we going to save the city?" Egg man was looking at them, as he was anger at them. Soon egg man was looking at the screech and the robots, but he went backwoods, then he stopped and sees something in Poise Lake. He saw a cottage and beep of light coming out of it, but it was doing it for eight seconds before it ended. He was trying to find out what's going on, after watching it ten times; he notices something in the cottage. He zooms in and sees a lady, then the screech went crashed on him, he thinks what that was all about?

The island had stopped. Tails was confused with the weather. Sonic was thinking about shadow how he was acting. As Amy was dreaming about Sonic, but something hit her, she turns around and saw water was going lower. After Amy was looking at the water she turns back at Sonic as she did, something grabs her and she was screaming. Sonic hear her and Tails was flying down, Tails was close, but miss her as she went down in the water. They're both say "AMY!" Then Tails got hit, as Sonic was still on the build. He was scary of water, but he have to put it beside him, and help his friends. He saw a boat, and he jumped in as well he was staying in the middle of the boat. Going thought the water, he was at Poise Lake and saw Tails but he was sorry about Amy. Sonic ask him what happen to Amy. Tails says "I was in the water, I saw Amy, but I couldn't get close to her. Then a tornado had started, Amy went thought it, I was going different away" Sonic was worry about her now.

In the forest, Rose opens it and she said it out, this what it said "If you want to see your friends, come to Poise Lake to night; don't bring anyone, from…" Rose was thinking who could be? As Zoe was asking, to come with her. Rose says "I wish you can come, but I can't" Zoe had an idea if she hides and ask as well then mite work. Rose wink at her, then their came back told them that she needs to leave. Zoe was packing as Rose was talking to someone and telling her to look after her on the trip. The boat was ready for them, there was wavering to the village. On the boat, Rose was thinking in her mind, I hope Shadow okay…the emeralds are so powerful…Egg man are you behind this, she was looking at the paper. Rose says "A friend…Egg man and emerald" Zoe said "That a lot" "Yea" Rose say. Rose turn around, was looking at the night sky, the dark sea. Zoe says "Do you like him?" Rose turns around and says "No…" "Yes you do" said Zoe. Rose was thinking, about lots of things.

Next to the waterfall, Shadow was thinking what to do next? Then the voice says "Theirs is something you can do" Shadow said "What then?" in his anger voice. The Voice said "If you got off the island, help your friend out" Shadow said "How earth, I can get off?" Voice told him to get a boat, head to Poise Lake, to night. Shadow went to the Village, saw a boat, but someone was guild it. Shadow hit the guild with a rock "Too bad he was sleep" and went on the boat. In the sea, Shadow was thinking about Rose, in his mind, I hope she okay… I wonder why to Poise Lake? The boat hit something, he was drifting off. The Sea was getting colder, faster as well louder. He relives, it was a waterfall, and he was trying to get out. As he motor was going, the sea was draying up. Soon the sea, was like river, just it was lower and smaller. He got out, started to walk, thinking what happen.

**liking it?**

**well like always**

**review or follow**

**bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**to the story, **

* * *

In Poise Lake under water, someone said "Amy…comes…follow…my voice" Amy in her mind, who was that…and how did she know my name? She was swimming thought, the voice had stop at an old ship. She was thinking why? The voice told her, to go thought the ship and be more powerful, you must go thought steps…so good luck. An arm grabs her, before she knows it, the first step was there. The voice told her what to do, so she went over the logs and went thought the door. Second step went thought, as quite as speed of sound, the other steps was finish. The last one was to choose a gem that the shows that who she is. In Amy mind, Hmm….that one shins…that is small…and that glows, that's big and pinkie. Amy Says "I choose this one" pointing at it, the voice was pleases at her. After, she was swimming up, saw a boat, Sonic call Amy name. As Tails was going down, grab her form the lake or…sea, when she was on the boat, Amy run to Sonic.

Egg man was in his machine, in his mind, the lady was controlling the lake…but…how? The yellow robot bumped Egg man, he got angry at the robot, then chase after yellow robot. The red robot was watching out, the robot call Egg man over. The red robot, point at the cottage, as Egg man smirk, the yellow robot was laughing. He saw funny, cute stuff on the computer again, as the machine had stopped out Poise Lake. Egg man saw Sonic, as there was near the cottage, he had a grid. The yellow robot, bump into Egg man, he had a piece of paper, drop it. The wind blows it, to the water as Amy saw it, grab it, and see what it is. Egg man says "No…my note" he got really angry to the yellow robot. He told him "That note was imported" as he keep telling what it for, the red robot was watching Amy to the note. Soon the yellow robot had a laser, shot at the paper that Amy had. Egg man was annoy at the yellow robot from the shot as well angry again and chasing him.

Thought the muddy sea, Shadow mind, I wish, I know, why to go Poise Lake. If a friend needs a hand I hope, its Rose. When he keeps thinking about it, he looks in the dark sky with all blue and purple. Within his mind about the Poise Lake, he got there in the water, something hit him, and Shadow went down the sea. Then he hear a voice, in his mind, Oh…great other one. The voice told him, if he wants Rose to live or have the sonic friends to live or to have ultimate power. Shadow was thinking about Rose, so he asks the voice "if I choose ultimate power…will there be live?" the voice told him "they will not" Shadow thinks, in his mind, if I choose…Rose Sonic isn't going to live. The voice says "You have five second…Hurry…5…4" Shadow said "okay I get it" the voice "…3…2" "I choose…hmm" Shadow says "…1 you…be gone you are useless" the voice, Shadow disrepair in a blink an eye.

On the boat to Poise Lake, "Rose…are you okay?" say Zoe and Rose turn around and to say, yes. She point at the cottage, "We are here…ready?" say Rose, Zoe shack her head. Zoe hides, as Rose walk to the cottage, the lady says "You have someone don't you…" the lady push Rose in the water, before she can say anything. Zoe jump out, help Rose, to get her out of the water. Their saw Egg man machine, Sonic boat, as their hide, Rose spotted Shadow walking around. Zoe said "So…that your friend...cute" Rose look at her and say "We…are just friends…okay?" "Yea right" say Zoe. There were having fight as Egg man saw them, so Rose started the boat, went off. First their stop to Shadow, he had a grid, as their went off. Shadow asks "Why did you come here" Rose reply "A note told me to come here" as well Zoe says "And no one will come with her" Shadow look at Zoe, you…well nice to see you again with a cheeky smile.

**So the end of eleven**

**and more will come**

**liking the story**

**Please follow or review**

**bye guys**


	12. Chapter 12

**On woods, with the story...**

* * *

In Poise Lake on the boat, Amy was telling Tails what was on the piece of paper. Sonic was looking out, as Egg man went to the cottage. Sonic was gone next to Tails, when there was watching at the robots. To Tails mind, I wonder…why is he there? As well…he didn't attack us? Sonic mind, this is weird…this isn't like him…oh well. Amy mind, Oh Sonic…dreamy…AMY! Stay forces! Why did he put down "That Lady is the one cause of it"

Soon Egg man comes out, with big marks on his face, as well the Lady seen them. Their quality turn around and bop down, "Saw that Lady!" Sonic, Tails "Yea…that was weird" "She was looking at us" Sonic "Okay….there she is…and she did this to the city?" Amy said. Their started the boat, Amy quality turn around, saw the Lady drop something. In her mind, why did she drop? Why? Why did she was looking at me for? Sonic mind, Oh Amy, why you also think about me, as Shadow goes off to his mind. Tails has been thinking about The Lady.

In the blue city, Egg man was cleaning his marks, as the robot find out anything about the Lady. With Egg man cameras around her home, as their watching her every move. Soon the computer went off, as the alarm, with rad coming down show the lady. As the Lady putted powder in the pot, with stream coming over it. After seeing stream for a while, the Lady put some leaves in with prattles. Then she said words cast a spell, she said "The Dark will rise up again, the light will fall, making dark dreams with poise blood will hunt down" All at once monsters coming out for the shadows. Egg man was concern, so he went to his top part of the base with all the robots on grand. Egg man started to think about, her to beat her, as well there are two evils here, how many times she did this, how many are there of her. Soon the water went down as the shadows beast come out to hunt. As Egg man thinks for a plan, we will go to next part of the story, as you stay tune.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Thought the city, with the water gone, Shadow keeps looking around like someone had been following us. Soon Zoe ask what's his name why he doing it for? He replies saying "Shadow…as well your name? Someone had been in the shadows, watching us. Zoe, compile forgot what she said to him, as she says her name. Rose was looking at the emeralds, as a shadows beast come out, Shadow quietly jump front of her and attacked. Rose turns around and saw Zoe in the arms of the beast. So Rose chuck up the emeralds, then she kick him when he was watching the emeralds going up. Knock him down with one kick; disappear with black smoke, no tray of him. Shadow asked what was in her mind, Rose said "What it, to you?" with her clover voice. Zoe roll her eye, Rose said "What?" in clues.

Shadows it time go back to Poise Lake, pointing to a shop, with posing and spells. In the middle of the city, Tails had been thinking, what's behind the shadows? Amy had dreaming about the drop, as Sonic had been looking around. After a rumble, few beasts come out, attacked. The tower cracknel as others builds was crashing down, soon the ground wasn't stable any more. There was winning, about their have to get out of there, soon as possible. Sonic was the last out, with Amy in his arms, as Tails flew away. In few hours the city wasn't there any more, just rocks, glass, others too. They got to the Lake, as their saw…Amy went to the cottage, pick up a paper saying "The city will fall down, beast will rule the world, without the emeralds, the world will crumple" Amy was getting confuse, so she went to Tails, ask him about it. Sonic was concern, he thinks to go back. As well Amy says "Sonic! The Lady, Emeralds! The girl!" Tails says "it time pay little a visit" with a smirk on his face.

**So end of this chapter**

**So... review or follow**

**Pleaze **

**chao**


	13. Chapter 13

**So enjoy **

**on wooods **

**hehe**

* * *

Okay time back to Egg man, in his base, top of it. Finely did his planning the robots, as the computer went off (How many time does it goes off, hey?) Egg man mind, how many times, does that Lady do stuff? With coming to see it, the beast was there, big, black, heartless, and evil. Egg man seen him, gets the robot to attack. Few mints later, the beast was gone in a blink of an eye, without tray. As Egg man was searching, about the girl where she was, the robots was tried, so there, went in nap mode or something like that. Soon Egg man fined something on the computer, so he yells at the robots, getting them up. He tells where she was last seen, so he tell them "Find some clues" he yelled. They went off, as Egg man was watching the Lady, on the screech, the Lady was reading a book on the church, after few hours, she got up, she walk over, putted flowers, leaves, jar of shadows. Then she says "Dark blooms, as the light fad away, with all the light will be no more" after few mints, the room fills up with smoke but in black, but he couldn't see any more.

In Poise Lake, with dark glows over heads, Rose got there as Shadow saw Sonic with his friend. After few mints, Zoe ask Rose "Who, are their?" pointing at Sonic, as she say that, Shadow tilt his head. Rose was concern so, so she say "don't know" Zoe, realise what was going on, so she walk over to the lake. As Rose talk to Shadow about things, soon when the shadows was picking fright to each other. Shadow saw one, try getting Rose, Zoe, but the beast got them, so Rose was catered by Shadow werewolf, Zoe same, but it was a wolf. As here was thinking, Rose hit his foot, Zoe did the same. Then she went up did a flip with a kick by his head, Zoe went side, push the wolf down the hill. With a giggles, as Rose say "Piece of cake" with a punch to his head, as he went behind her. Their run to Shadow, he says "So…the girls don't need a hand" with a smirk, girls roll their eyes.

Other side of Poise Lake, with Sonic, as Tails puts the last piece to the plan, Amy was watching out for shadows. Sonic says "Go time" with his cheeky smile; there went off, as well shadows, with all the darkness going around. Their come cross the cottage, Amy went, to her place, as well Tails, Sonic knock on the door. The Lady open the door, tilt her head, with out of know where a…scream! Sonic turn around, worry about someone, but was mistake, the beast grabs Amy, Tails. Sonic runs to Tails, but caught by werewolf shadows, Amy was styling to get out. As Sonic beat him, he got to Tails, he jumps up with many flips or in a ball, kicks him. Amy hit his foot, he howls, she brings out a hammer, hits him on the head. With her hammer, hits the shadows, then ends, but it was quite, you can her birds cheeping, suddenly "Ah…" But not anything happen. With the voice, who knows?

In the base of Egg man, "So…did you find anything" with annoys voice, the yellow robot "Okay…we didn't" with the rest of it, it get ugly. After that, the robots went off again, as Egg man goes back on the computer. With the Robots, it was dark with all darkness going around, the robot got to Poise Lake, this time. There went thought the trees, then see Sonic with his friends, so the yellow went, see them. The red robot went with him, as the yellow robot ask if their seen the girl. Red robot pull him to side, told him there was an emery, so Sonic no as there went off. (With the yellow robot, his dumb, Okay?) Red robot was looking around, as yellow robot was looking cross the water. Back to Egg man, he was eating like a storm, watching the Lady, on the screech. To the robots, the yellow says "Ah…there one over there with the girl-"the red robot cut him short. He was told that the girl was we looking for her, so they went cross, but on the lake.

**End of the chapter**

**follow or review **

**chao**


End file.
